Seasickness
by espergirl27
Summary: What happens when Yuri, Yuffie, and a party get mixed together? A story of a common illness, of course! This is strictly only a friendship pairing, otherwise...Yuri might come after me for replacing Alice with another girl. I like me the way I am. - - Slight language is here.


*It appears that I have, yet again, writer's block that occurred these past months. Sorry about the wait, guys! A lot has happened since I last posted a fanfic that I nearly forgot about this account! :(

Anyways, I recently got a boyfriend (Yay! 3) and my grandfather passed away in January :,(

So much has happened guys that I didn't know what to write this time around. But I've recently in my second semester in college and I'm taking a creative writing class. So, be sure to go ahead and read my other fanfics and rate them!*

Seasickness

A Yuffie x Yuri Fanfic

This was, perhaps, the worst bet that Yuri has ever done in his life. It all started when, the night before, the group had a party held for Anastasia and Kurando's wedding. Boy, he got drunk that night! All Yuri remembered was that Karin had invited over her best friend and that they would all have a good time. He just didn't realize that her best friend was Tifa Lockheart and she had brought her group over to the wedding.

"Augh..." he moaned. "Oh...my head. What happened?"

He tried to get up, but there was a strange lurching that caused him to fall over a few times. Yuri recognized this feeling and he quickly grabbed his stomach.

"Oh, God! Not again!"

He ran outside and emptied his stomach over the railing of what appeared to be a boat. Yuri sat down on the wooden floors and began to dry heave. Reaching into his pack, he tried to find some medicine to cure the sickness. A feeling of dread hit his stomach and he realized that he left the medicine and all his other belongings back with the others...wherever they were at. He groaned once more and he grabbed the railing to steady himself up on his feet.

"This just isn't my day."

"Tell ME about it!" a shrill voice answered back.

Yuri turned to see who the voice belonged to and noticed a teenage girl who was trying to stand up herself. She had really short hair that met at her chin and had almond-shaped eyes, kind of like Yuri's. The girl wore a black tank-top decorated with a white hibiscus flower and black shorts. Long socks came up above her knees and she wore sneakers that were covered in splotches of mud. A long black headband matched and completed her outfit.

"Just...who the 'ell...are you?" the girl was completely delusional due to her being sick. "Wait a minute! Y-You're that...guy that was drinking...constantly last...last night. I...I remember...y-you."

Yuri rubbed his head. "Uh...who are you?"

The girl huffed and lurched over the boat. "I am...the single white...rose of W-Wutai!" The girl did her stance and tried to smile, but had to cover her mouth again. When she was done, she sat down next to Yuri. "Yuffie Kisaragi. That's my name. R-Re...member that!"

All Yuri could do was laugh softly. He nodded at the poor girl and held out his hand. "Name's Yuri Hyuga. Nice to meet you, Yuffie."

The ninja girl took his hand and quickly felt her cheeks burn. She let go his hand and looked away from the obvious asian next to her. She was supposed to a have a crush on Vincent Valentine, not this other guy! Maybe she was wrong.

"What's up?" Yuri asked the blushing girl. "Y-You got a...boyfriend?"

Yuffie turned to him and hit his arm. "No! At least...not y-yet."

The boat began to move violently and brought Yuffie over to Yuri's stomach. She immediately got up from him and scooted away. Yuri raised an eyebrow and came back over to Yuffie.

"No," she said. "I don't want to hurt your feelings."

"You're just sick," Yuri replied. "And I am, too. Don't feel bad. If we can make it to dry land, we'll be home-free."

Yuffie gave him a weak smile and hugged the young man.

"You remind me of Cloud," she muttered under her breath. "He always treats me like a child. I really like the guy, but he loves Aeris. Tifa has a crush on him, too. But that's only because she knew him when they were young children."

"Where is everybody anyway?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," Yuffie replied. "All I care about is getting off this damn boat!"

Yuri nodded in response and patted the girl's head. Sleep soon came to them both and the boat continued its journey wherever it was going.

_The next day..._

"Yuffie? Yuffie!"

"H-Huh?"

"We're here! We're really here!"

"Wait. Seriously?!" Yuffie jumped up in excitement. "I'm on land!"

Yuri jumped up and down along with the teen girl. "Me, too!"

They continued this until both of their respective groups approached them. Both Tifa and Karin looked at their party members and together did a face-palm. It was like this until Cloud came up to Yuffie and took her skinny shoulders.

"You two do realize that you were on land the entire time yesterday, right?"

Both Yuffie and Yuri looked at each other with confused looks. They both turned to Cloud and shook their heads. "What do you mean?"

It was Anastasia's turn to speak now, with Kurando around her arms. She shook her head and Yuri's consin couldn't help to bury his head into the Russian princess.

"You two got so drunk that you slept on a waterbed and ended up ruining the floorboard with the vomit. Have you any shame?"

The Godslayer and the Wutaian Princess looked at each other and grined.

"We both made a friend, though."


End file.
